1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of forming a decorative epoxy surface composed of a binder and hard aggregates. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of making a terrazzo surface from recycled glass and epoxy resin.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terrazzo flooring and coatings have a long and rich history for construction and decorative purposes, dating back hundreds of years. This method of creating durable, seamless surfaces involves mixing a binder, such as a resin, with one or more aggregates, such as marble or granite. Once the mixture is cured, it forms a surface layer that is durable and easy to maintain. Terrazzo is thus well known in the building industry. However, the methods and materials used to create a terrazzo surface vary widely.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,988, issued in 1971 to Boiardi, discloses a method for making terrazzo floor coverings. The method involves mixing an aggregate with a resinous binder, wherein one-third to one-half of the aggregate is first mixed with the fluid binder. The mixture is then spread over a preconditioned floor with a trowel. Immediately thereafter the remainder of the aggregate is sprinkled over the surface and is mechanically forced into the layer. The resin is then cured and the surface is ground smooth. This process exposes the aggregate chips sprinkled on top, thus creating a hard, decorative surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,863, issued in 1981 to Adachi et al., describes a composition of resin and glass beads. The resin is mixed with glass beads having a diameter of not more than 100 microns, and an aminosilane or epoxysilane. The composition can be made by kneading under heat a thermoplastic polyurethane and glass beads coated with an aminosilane or epoxysilane.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,002,827 and 5,087,518, issued in 1991 and 1992 respectively to Shimada et al., describe an agglomerate of molten thermoplastic resin, and a glass composite made from glass flakes and short glass strands. The glass flakes and strands are put into granular form by bonding them together with a binder. The granular glass composites are then incorporated into thermoplastic resins in order to reinforce the resin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,375,777, issued in 1994 to Pehrson, describes a process for making a building material by mixing waste material, silica material and an epoxy resin. First, the waste material is ground down to produce half-inch particles. Next a resin precursor material and a hardener are mixed to form an epoxy mortar. The ground up waste material is then mixed with the epoxy mortar. Thereafter, sand is mixed with the epoxy mortar/waste mixture. Finally, air is removed from the mixture, causing it to dry and harden. The mixture described in the Pehrson patent is a cement-like material for use in building materials. It may be formed into a desired shape and size by way of a press, mold or die and may be combined with another material, such as insulation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,194, issued in 1997 to Baker, describes a hardenable binder material containing pieces of recycled fiber reinforced resin and a quantity of granular aggregate material. The binder material is initially in a liquid state, but hardens over time without the need for heat. The binder material may derive from materials having an initially plastic state and which are mixable with fiber reinforced resin pieces and granular aggregate. The fiber reinforced resin materials are derived from waste or surplus and consist of glass fibers embedded in resin. U.S. Pat. No. 5,879,601 issued in 1999 to Baker describes a method and apparatus for making the aforementioned product
U.S. Pat. No. 6,350,501, issued in 2002 to Guariento, describes an agglomerate used for construction or decoration, which comprises a mixture of granular inert materials, such as marble, granite or similar material, binding resin and granular glass. The agglomerate forms a solid surface and contains a quantity and quality of granular glass that allows light to pass through the solid.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,361,826, issued in 2002 to Olson et al., describes a polymer surface coating made by combining a polymer with a coalescing agent. The combination of these materials forms a continuous coating layer having appropriate drying hardness and durability.
U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2002/0119302 and 2003/0027919, published in 2002 and 2003, respectively, describe a surface coating composition and method comprising randomly shaped glass chips dispersed in a resinous carrier. Glass beads may optionally be added to the composition, adding additional luster to the coating. A flaky pigment made from a cholesteric liquid crystal polymer may also be added to impart a dichroism to the film coating. The presence of this liquid polymer produces shifting colors based on the angle of view. The composition described in these publications is a film coating that is applied to items such as automobiles, bicycles, and vessels in order to produce a sparkling sheen, heat barrier and dichroism.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,491,852, issued in 2002 to Sedaka, describes a method of making terrazzo floors with inlays. An insert is created by pouring an epoxy mixture containing visual elements (e.g. pigments, colored plastic or glass chips) into a mold. The insert is then affixed to the sub-floor and a separate epoxy mixture is poured over the floor and inserts. This epoxy mixture may contain visual ingredients, one of which is different from the mixture used to fill the inserts. After the floor has cured and hardened it is ground and polished to expose the inserts, which are integrated into the terrazzo floor. The method described in the Sedaka patent involves the steps of making inserts and integrating the inserts into a terrazzo floor.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,517,915, issued in 2003 to Banus, discloses a composite stone surfacing material. The material comprises a binder mixed with a hard aggregate in the form of granulated quartz. The granules of quartz are coated with a metallic, plastic or ceramic film, which provides reflective properties, adding visual effect to the stone surface after the mixture is cast and cured.
German Pat. No. 19,755,626, published in 1999, describes a floor or wall covering comprising a base layer and a covering layer. The base layer is made from epoxy resin and/or polyurethane and pearlescent pigments, while the covering layer is a mix of plastics and solid, colored particles such as glass. After the covering has set, the surface layer is ground and polished.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a method of making a terrazzo surface from recycled glass solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is a method or process of making terrazzo flooring, countertop or decorative coatings from a mixture of recycled glass and epoxy resin. The coating will consist of a matrix of resinous material containing a hard aggregate in the form of recycled glass, which is distributed throughout the matrix. Upon completion, the coating forms a seamless, attractive and wear-resistant surface, which has the added benefit of being environmentally friendly.
The method includes mixing epoxy resin with an epoxy filler, which forms an epoxy mortar. Crushed recycled glass aggregate is added and mixed, so that it is well distributed throughout the resin. This mixture of material is poured over a hard surface and troweled to a nominal thickness of xe2x85x9cxe2x80x3. A mechanical trowel is subsequently used to improve production and compaction of the recycled glass aggregate. Once the mixture has cured, the epoxy surface is ground and polished, creating a smooth, visually attractive terrazzo surface.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to create terrazzo surfaces made from a resinous binder and an aggregate consisting of crushed recycled glass, thereby creating an environmentally friendly, wear-resistant and attractive surface.
It is another object of the invention to provide a method of making a resinous terrazzo surface which is inexpensive to manufacture due to the use of 100% post-consumer recycled glass.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.